


I listen to you

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya knows what Mr. Matthew is saying to her. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I listen to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://rileymaya.tumblr.com/post/131699229796/myworldneedsyouinit-lucayagifs-i-dont

"Thank you, future mini-mart employee of the month." 

Maya looks down, feeling stupid. She was just making a joke, something to impress the kids in the middle of class who basically only show up for her and Riley's drama. But she wasn't expecting this. She knows she's worthless, she knows she likely won't amount to anything, but Mr. Matthews has never actually acknowledged it before. He was supposed to be the only good teacher at that stupid school, but now he's just like everyone else in her life. She tries to push these thoughts into the back of her mind, telling herself she's overreacting. Cory would never think the same way her father did. Cory was just making a joke right back at her, ~~like fathers should do ~~~~~~like teachers should do.

  


"Stop hiding out in my class Maya. You know the answer."

Maybe Maya read to much into that. Maybe she intentionally looked up big words to add into her essay, maybe she wanted to prove she would grow up to be smart, to be more than just some girl working at a restaurant. Maybe she is smart. After all, Cory is Riley's dad, and Riley always knows what's right. So maybe he does too. Maybe if Maya just talked with words she meant, she could be seen as somebody worthwhile. Maybe she is smart, she thinks to herself. Maybe. 

  


"Can anyone tell me what etiquette is?" Maya raised her hand. "Not you."

But I know the answer, Maya thought. Cory didn't even give her a chance, even though she has always been polite when in fancy situations with the Matthews, like when they went out to celebrate Riley winning that award. He had no reason to doubt her, but he did. But Maya couldn't focus on that. She had a skit to do, and for once they were watching a movie in class. It didn't matter.

"Anyone who's gonna turn out well got something to say?" 

Maya is still surprised by this, although she shouldn't be. Mr. Matthews has no reason to believe in her, when she doesn't even actually know what's going on in the world. She tries to stay caught up with the news, but so much happens so often and she already has her hands full trying to do homework. She hadn't tried for so long, but she wanted to prove Mr. Matthews wrong. She wants to be somebody, and she's been getting B's in his class, but she guesses nothing will ever be good enough for him. He'll always think of her as the girl she was in sixth grade, when she slept through class and made her own protests. This is the point where she just gives up. Focuses on Riley's uncle, who needs to win an election. History class was never about learning. It was about power. That's why Riley's problems were always put first, that's why the other kids barely talk, that's why she'll never be good enough. Mr. Matthews was her teacher, and so she had to listen to him, even when he openly insulted. She had to listen to him, and not fight back, but she didn't have to care. 

"Don't use big words correctly, Maya. It's not who you are." 

But it was who Maya was. She liked English now. Harper never filled her with doubt. Harper helped her learn. She actually was smart, in classes she cared about. Cory just didn't see that. Maya listened to him, and Maya knew a lost cause when she sees one.

"You know what you do." 

Cory honestly has no idea what he does. And Maya is not going to forgive him. She is instead going to pretend he is the father figure she thought he was. She is instead going to leave him wondering what he did.


End file.
